Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Nagisa Nonohara
Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Nagisa Nonohara (ヤンデレの女の子に死ぬほど愛されて眠れない: 野々原渚) is the first track of the Drama CD Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai 1. It is performed by Yurika Ochiai in the voice of Nagisa Nonohara. Lyrics Part 1''' :Big brother, are you still awake? :Sorry for disturbing you this late, but I thought I should apologize about today. :I had something I just had to do so I wasn't able to cook a good meal for you. :I'm really sorry. :No, I do mind... After all, you're always looking forward to the dinner I make. :I thought of making it and leaving it there for you, but I really think big brother should have a freshly cooked meal. :But it's okay, I'll make them properly starting tomorrow, okay? :It's not like I've come to hate big brother or anything! Really! :If I was to say, rather... ahahaha, never mind. I didn't say anything, it's really nothing. :Oh, that's right! :How was the bento today? :I changed the flavor a bit from usual. :I see, that's great. :I was wondering what I would do if you didn't like it. :I'm relieved. :Oh, don't worry about it! We're family after all, right? :Things like cooking or doing the laundry, I don't really have any other redeeming qualities. :Also... big brother is always happily eating my cooking, so I have to try my best. :By the way, big brother... I found this when I was doing the laundry... this handkerchief... it isn't yours, is it? :Whose is it? :Oh, I know! It's Ayase's right? :I can tell by the smell. :So, why do you have it? :Eh!? You were injured!? :So you borrowed it at that time and... are you alright? :Um... Um... Ah... Um... I see... It's good that it wasn't anything serious. :The blood that was on the hankerchief... was big brother's... I did something a little wasteful... :If it was like that, then... I should have just kept the part with the blood on it and threw away the rest... :Ah... it's nothing! :I'm just talking to myself. :Come to think of it, recently you've been coming home late, haven't you? :Studying at the library? :Ahhh... :It's that quiet-looking classmate of yours, right? :I know her... :But that person's really more gloomy than quiet, right? :If you keep talking to that person, you'll become gloomy, too. :Big brother... even though you always used to listen to me in the past... :You really haven't been listening to me lately, have you...? :Also... You've stopped spending time with me... and when you go to school... you say that you're going with Ayase... :THAT PERSON DOESN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT BIG BROTHER ANYWAY!!! THE ONLY ONE ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS BIG BROTHER THE MOST IN THE WORLD IS ME!!! NOBODY ELSE, BUT ME!!! :Ah... :Sorry... :I started yelling... :You're a bit slow when it comes to these things. It's been like this for a while, I understand. :By the way... what did you do about dinner today? :I see, so you ate out. :I should have left you some money, right? :So then... You ate by yourself? :Hmm... :So you went and ate by yourself... :I was right, you smell of that woman... BIG BROTHER, YOU LIAR!!! :Hey...why did you lie like that? :Big brother... even though YOU'VE NEVER LIED TO ME BEFORE!!! :I see... you went to Ayase's place after all... :Eh- :You got to eat a home-cooked meal? :WELL ISN'T THAT JUST PEACHY!? :Big brother is gentle and cool... but I know that sometimes he gets carried away by the mood... :But... :But I thought that big brother would definitely, at some point... come to understand my feelings... so I've always been putting up with it! :Even then... what's the meaning of cheating behind my back!? :I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!! :It's that woman's fault, isn't it!? :She's been clinging to you saying that she's your childhood friend... but in the end aren't you uninterested? :I won't give you up to that bitch... :Like hell I would give you up. :Even if she became a ghost and came back... all I have to do is finish her off again right? :Hm? :"What do you mean?" :It's exactly as I said isn't it? :Those greedy women who clung to you... are no longer in this world... :See? :Try smelling my hands. :I cleaned them properly, so it doesn't smell like them at all.. right? : Uh, that's right. :The reason I couldn't make dinner for you was because I was disposing of those meddlesome women... :You see, big brother doesn't need them. :If I let those women stay by your side then you would start to go bad... :Only I can protect big brother... :It'd be alright if big brother only looked at me... because that would be the ultimate bliss... :Why? :Why would you say such a thing? :Big brother wouldn't say something like that! :He absolutely wouldn't say something that would hurt me! :That isn't something big brother would do! :Ah... I know! :You ate her cooking so you've probably been poisoned... :So I have to extract that right away now.. :Ah... :But eating her cooking means that... :The inside of your mouth has been poisoned too right? :Your throat... your stomach... your organs are all steadily being poisoned by her... :Then... :I'll have to clean it all out, okay? Part '''2 :Big brother! :It's time to eat! :Today you've waiting for me quietly, right? :You finally understand. :I'm sorry about before. :I didn't want to hurt you, but... you're at fault for trying to run away! :It's alright. :As long as you don't try to run from me... :...I won't do anything horrible. :Even though I say that... with those legs, I don't think you'd be able to run away as you please. :Today I tried making it a bit extravagant. :I wanted to compare with Ayase's cooking. :I thought I'd have Onii-chan test everything for me. :First up is my specialty: Atsuyaki Tamago, okay? :Here is a fork. :Chopsticks would be a little dangerous...but if it's a rounded fork, it can't be used as a weapon. :Besides, you know what I'm holding, right? :If you try something funny, even though you're big brother, I'll show no mercy. :Please, have a bite. :How is it, big brother? :It's better than the ones Ayase-san makes, right? :That's great! :It is my specialty. :There is no way it could be bad, right? :Well, next then is Nagisa Special Omelet Rice, okay? :Have some with this spoon. :That spoon is the same as mine, aren't you happy? :So...how does it compare to Ayase-san's Omelet Rice? :I did a little something to it... so it should taste better than it did before. :Is it tasty? :I snuck in some carrots even though you don't like them. :But you couldn't even tell, right? :Ayase would have said "Don't be picky" and have forced you to eat it. :I just don't know what kind of things that girl thinks. :Well, next is Cabbage Rolls, okay? :It's my latest creation that I made after much research. :See? Isn't it tasty? :That's right! :It's because I make meals for big brother every day. :There is no way that big brother would say it doesn't taste good. :Well then, next is fried chicken. :Hey now! :If you don't hurry up and eat it'll get cold! :What's wrong? :You can't be shaking your head like that. :You have an obligation to eat all my cooking. :It's alright. :Big brother is the type that eats alot so this amount is nothing, right? :Come on, It's fine so eat up. :It has medicinal herbs mixed in so it's good for you. :If you don't eat this we won't get rid of Ayase's smell, right? :Onii-chan's body contains... remnants of Ayase's cooking. :Eat up! :If you don't use up all the nutrients from Ayase's cooking you won't be clean! :You don't want that, don't you? :So eat. :Right? Eat. Eat! :I am telling you to eat it!! :Why won't you eat?! :I see... big brother hates me. Even though I like him this much... :I don't need a brother that hates me! :I won't let you eat anything! :Eh? That's not true. :Really? :Th-That's right! :There is no way big brother would hate me, right? :You were just trying to eat a lot at once so you just couldn't finish, could you? :Then... this'll be the last for today. :I'm confident about this one. :Happosai! :The Happosai that Ayase made... :I can make it well too! :Better than her! :Cooking that will make Onii-chan happy! :So... try some! :How is it? Yummy? :Thank goodness! :Having Onii-chan say it's delicious mekes me so happy! :Well then.. compared to Ayase's, which one is better? :It's alright, I won't get angry. :I just want to hear Onii-chan's honest opinion. :It's frustrating, but... even I think Ayase's happosai is delicious. :Eh? :I see... :Ayase's is better. :As I thought, big brother likes Ayase more. :That's enough. :I should have done this from the start. :If I did this, nobody would've interfered. :Let's be together forever and ever... :Big brother! : *Stab* External Links * Nagisa's track on Youtube on Youtube Category:Tracks